dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Vera Moray
Long before the events of Dishonored, Vera Moray was a wealthy aristocrat living in the high reaches of society, and a member of the Moray family. The Morays, one of the wealthy families of Dunwall, were similar in wealth and prestige to other families such as the Perths, Inchmouths, Carmines and Boyles. She joined her husband on an expedition to the mysterious continent of Pandyssia. The expedition was marked by madness and death, and apparently started when Vera took an interest into the practices of the ancient peoples of Pandyssia. This appears to be where she first came into contact with the Outsider. Apparently, Vera gained a level of immortality by binding her soul to a cameo of herself in an act of phylactery, based on an ancient Pandyssian legend. It seems that the experience caused Vera to lose her sanity and later go blind. On her return to Dunwall, Vera's circumstances spiraled into misfortune, and she became known as Granny Rags to those around her. However, while she appears on the surface to be a vulnerable, destitute, and senile old woman living in the streets, her true and darker nature lies underneath. As Granny Rags, Vera has become a powerful and partially immortal witch who, like Corvo Attano, employs supernatural powers that were granted to her by the Outsider. Vera provides Corvo with secondary missions during his quest to kill Thaddeus Campbell, the High Overseer. These activities generally involve malicious acts towards the Bottle Street Gang, with her asking to infect their distillery with plague at one point. This may be due to some past grievances between her and the Bottle Street Gang, however what these might be is unknown. At a later point of Corvo's adventure, he comes across Vera's secret lair, where in the aftermath of a battle between herself and the Bottle Street Gang, she prepares to murder, cook, and eat Slackjaw. If she is fought, she can be observed using Blink, Devouring Swarm, and Windblast. Accompanying this, she also possesses the ability to summon a thick cloud of mist. Trivia *She is voiced by Susan Sarandon. *After her first task, Vera insists Corvo to leave, so that she may speak with her "birdies". From her dialogue for the next mission, a door opens, which Corvo can close and peek through the keyhole to see her "chicks". *She is invincible as long as her cameo remains intact, which can be located as a small trinket underneath her pillow. Without it, Vera can be killed with a single hit, or rendered unconscious. *Later in the game, when killed or choked, Vera turns into an angry swarm of rats. *The Royal Interrogator met her as a boy, and through her was introduced to worship of the Outsider. *Aside from the Outsider, no other characters appear to be aware of Vera's true identity, referring to her only as Granny Rags throughout the course of Dishonored. *The Outsider mentions that in her youth, Vera was quite beautiful. She had countless suitors, and even an emperor asked for her hand. Gallery VeraMoray.jpg|A portrait of a younger Vera Moray. Granny_Rags_Ingame.png|Vera Moray, as "Granny Rags". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters